fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gakkyoku Aina
|image = |-|Civilian= |-|Pretty Cure= |katakana = 楽曲 愛菜|romaji = |anime = Idol Merveille Pretty Cure!|ProfColor2 = #FFC0EB|age = 14|gender = Female|hair = Royal Purple|eye = Cerise|family = Gakkyoku Akira (mother) Gakkyoku Aki (father; deceased) Gakkyoku Ashley (older sister) Gakkyoku Alice (younger sister)|seiyuu = Morohoshi Sumire|debut = IMPC01|ego = Cure Cadence|power = Love Crystals Light|item = Idol Lipstick|weapon = Idol Microphone|hair2 = Lilac|eye2 = Ultramarine|debut2 = IMPC01|theme = Pink}} is the lead cure of Idol Merveille Pretty Cure!. Aina is a young 14-year old girl who has dreamed of becoming an idol ever since the age of 5 however, she gets bullied and due to this, she is afraid of reaching that dream. Her mother decides to move to Sakuraba City so Aina can take the entrance exam for Sakuraba Academy. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cadence, the legendary voice of love whose theme colour is pink. Her preferred brand is Elegant Dream. History /History}} Appearance Aina As a civilian, Aina has long royal purple hair tied up into a ponytail using a pink bow and cerise eyes. Her casual wear consists of a magenta dress and a dark magenta cardigan. On her dress, there is a pair of stars (one purple and one white) and she wears scarlet strapped flats. Cure Cadence As Cure Cadence, her hair grows longer and is tied up with a bow that hides behind her head as well as her eyes being ultramarine. Her uniform consists of a strapped midriff baring top with a bow in the center. Her skirt is a dark raspberry and she wears cherry blossom pink skinny shorts. Her boots are knee-length and are the colors of pink and lavender. Personality Aina is very energetic and sweet. She loves singing, dancing and learning something everyday. Aina is also very optimistic and has a special aura around her when she performs. She also has unexplained intelligence and knows everything about idols, especially since she earned the highest known score on the entrance exam about idols. As Cure Cadence, her personality still stays energetic yet she is very serious. Cure Cadence Cure Cadence is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aina. When transformed, Aina holds the power of love, crystals and light. To transform, Aina must have her Idol Lipstick and must be shouting "Pretty Cure, Idol Voice Exchange". Attacks * Etymology Songs Aina's voice actress, Morohoshi Sumire, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. Induvidual * Spiritual Lovely Dream! Trivia * Aina is the first pink lead cure who has purple hair * She is Idol Merveille Pretty Cure!'s version of Hoshimiya Ichigo ** Coincidentally, both of their theme colours are pink and their brands are the corresponding versions of each other. They also share the same voice actress, Morohoshi Sumire. * Aina was born on the 14th September, making her zodiac Virgo * Cure Cadence originally held the power of blessings and her theme colour was green ** This would’ve made her the first lead cure with the theme colour of green as well as the fourth Pretty Cure with the theme color of green. ** This would've also made her the first lead cure with the power of blessings * Unlike the other lead cures (with the exception of Hanasaki Tsubomi and Aida Mana), Aina is very smart and even getting the highest score on the entrance exam about idols ** This may relate to Aikatsu episode 2, where Kiriya Aoi gets the highest score on the entrance exam about past idols. * The fact that there are two stars of the colours purple and white may refer to the two Pretty Cure who appear later in the series whose theme colours are purple and white. * Her birthday is revealed to be on the 17th September. Gallery /Gallery}} Category:Pretty Cures Category:Idol Merveille Pretty Cure! Category:Idol Merveille Pretty Cure! Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Love using Cures Category:Crystal using Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Cures